customsasukefandomcom-20200214-history
Ninja Warrior 30
this is a big landmark as this is the 30th Ninja Warrior tournament. last time out a remarkable 19 cleared Stage 1 even a comedy duo cleared and Tadashi Koya as well as the great SASUKE and Miho Nishimura in Stage 2 10 of the 19 cleared and moved on to Stage 3. despite the ring slider being a total Ninja Killer in Stage 3 the gravity break caused more havoc but proved to be much easier as 4 of the around 6-7 who attempted it cleared it and the only reason those people failed it was because of the transition from the flying bar. the drum hopper got quite a bit of victims too. and the flying bar got 1 victim too. this was Sebastien Foucan who surprised the crowd by getting to that stage. but an amazing 3 still cleared and moved on to the Final Stage these competitors were Miho Nishimura, 2 time Grand Champion Andrea Hah. and 1 time Grand Champion Rie Komiya. both Nishimura and Hah were inches away but Komiya achieved her 2nd kanzenseiha. clearing with 0.8 seconds left having to do a 97m tower in just 30 seconds but she still defeated it! but now in this, the 30th tournament 16 countries will compete. these countries are Japan Croatia France Poland China Brazil United States Of America Portugal South Korea Australia England India Nigeria Kenya Tahiti and finally Sri Lanka. Note that most of the international competitors competed in the Rio 2016 Summer Olympics and 100 will compete in total Commentators 1st Chair: Shinya Sugiyama 1 1-25 Stage 3 2nd Chair: Akbar Gbaja-Biamila 1 26-50 Stage 2 3rd Chair: Chris Kamara 1 51-75 4th Chair: Jun Umeda [ Stage 1 76-100 Stage 4] Stage 1 Obstacles 90 seconds 1 prism tilt 2 roulette squares 3 rolling hill 4 giant ring 5 jumping spider 6 tackle 120k 140k 7 music box 8 tuning forks 9 ninja stars kai 10 pole grasper poles 11 swinging spikes sets 1st set has 3 spikes. the 2nd set also has 3 spikes and the final one has 5 12 katana slide to ring gauntlet rings 13 tarzan rope 14 lumberjack climb Competitors 1 Samuel Kanjiru 5. jumping spider 2 Andre Cardoso 2. roulette. got number 36 and when the wheel spun it landed on 36 resulting in instant disqualification 3 Koki Kameda 4. giant ring 4 Atanu Das 3. rolling hill 5 Xu Xin 5. jumping spider 6 Jahmal Germain 4. giant ring 7 Daiki Kameda 1. prism tilt 8 Adebenjo Bictoria 3. rolling hill 9 Masashi Hioki CLEAR 7.0 seconds left 10 Thiago Braz da Silva 9. ninja stars kai. 1st person to fail the ninja stars kai and the ninja stars in general. had 2 attempts to get onto the 1st of the 3 forks in tuning forks 11 Kiyomi Inoue 3. rolling hill 12 Jesse Labreck CLEAR 33.6 seconds left 13 Hikari Izumi 4. giant ring 14 Segun Toriola 4. giant ring 15 Martine Grael 5. jumping spider 16 Kenji Darvish 3. rolling hill 17 Ahmed Toure 5. jumping spider 18 Filip Hrgovic 3. rolling hill 19 Ro En 8. tuning forks 20 Narumi Kitagawa 1. prism tilt 21 Owen McKenzie 3. rolling hill 22 Long Quingquan 3. rolling hill 23 Tomoki Kameda 7. music box. lost grip in his fingertips 24 Jessie Graff 10. pole grasper. cleared all 15 poles but when she landed her foot skimmed the water 25 Pawel Fajdek 1. prism tilt 26 Sam West 3. rolling hill 27 Kinnikun Nakayama 3. rolling hill 28 Ma Long 5. jumping spider 29 Kung Cheen Howng 4. giant ring 30 Mirabella Afnu 2. roulette. got number 5 and it landed on number 5 resulting in instant disqualification 31 Reika Saiki 5. jumping spider 32 Kahena Kunze 3. rolling hill 33 Sebastien Foucan 7. music box 34 Fred Dorrington 3. rolling hill 35 Liu Shiwen 3. rolling hill 36 Mika Watanabe CLEAR 34.0 seconds left 37 Jamie Rahn 3. rolling hill 38 Jun Mizutani 3. rolling hill 39 Kyra Gracie CLEAR 41.5 seconds left 40 Kayo Haga 3. rolling hill 41 Nataria Sonari 3. rolling hill 42 Katsuhide Torisawa CLEAR 21.0 seconds left 43 Ines Henriques 3. rolling hill 44 Zhang Wang Yang 3. rolling hill 45 Deng Wei CLEAR 50.0 seconds left 46 Ragivaru Anastase CLEAR 60.0 seconds left 47 Takamasa Nagasaki 3. rolling hill 48 Geoffrey Mutai 3. rolling hill 49 Teddy Pierre-Marie Riner 3. rolling hill 50 Blanka Vlasic 2. roulette. got 7 and it landed on 7 resulting in instant disqualification 51 Fernando Pimenta 5. jumping spider 52 Shingo Yamamoto 11. swinging spikes. fell on 1st spike on 1st set 53 Andy Ologun 11. swinging spikes. fell on 4th spike on 3rd and final set 54 Keitaro Yamamoto 7. music box 55 William Meynard 4. giant ring 56 Bruno Mossa de Rezende 3. rolling hill 57 Haby Niare 2. roulette. got 15 and it landed on 15 resulting in instant disqualification 58 Leszek Blanik CLEAR 52.6 seconds left 59 Ben Polson 4. giant ring 60 Teruhide Takahashi 5. jumping spider 61 Chao Feng CLEAR 54.2 seconds left 62 Im Mih Jyon CLEAR 64.0 seconds left. Fastest Stage 1 time of the tournament 63 Hiroyuki Kaio 1. prism tilt 64 Kim Yuk Shin 5. jumping spider 65 Damir Martin 4. giant ring 66 Jayawaira Umagyira Kankaanamuge Ranbindara 3. rolling hill 67 Joe Moravsky 3. rolling hill 68 Ryan Clamp 3. rolling hill 69 Daniel Gil 3. rolling hill 70 Mike Snow 8. tuning forks 71 Zhang Yining 8. tuning forks 72 Shunsuke Nagasaki 3. rolling hill 73 Tristan Steed 4. giant ring 74 Jeremy Cadot 4. giant ring 75 Yuuji Washimi 3. rolling hill 76 Drew Dreschel 5. jumping spider 77 Yoko Mori 8. tuning forks 78 James McGrath 3. rolling hill 79 Akira Omori 3. rolling hill 80 Takashi Sakamoto 3. rolling hill 81 Eliud Kipchoge 2. roulette. got 7 and it landed on 7 resulting in instant disqualification 82 Park Sang Young 3. rolling hill 83 Greg Trevelyan 3. rolling hill 84 Shi Liliang CLEAR 56.3 seconds left 85 Sam Sann 3. rolling hill 86 Uilson Pedruzzi de Oliveira 9. ninja stars kai 87 Bombayla Devi Laishram 9. ninja stars kai 88 Erlon Silva 3. rolling hill 89 AYA CLEAR 28.0 seconds left 90 Yuumi Seimiya CLEAR 61.0 seconds left 91 Sayaka Asami CLEAR 63.5 seconds left 92 Sakiko Okabe 9. ninja stars kai 93 Sean Bryan 3. rolling hill 94 Kana Watanabe 3. rolling hill 95 Tomoko Yoshida 4. giant ring. foot skimmed the water 96 Maho Tanaka CLEAR 60.0 seconds left 97 Yusuke Morimoto 3. rolling hill 98 Miho Nishimura 4. giant ring. foot skimmed the water 99 Andrea Hah 2. roulette. got 26 and it landed on 26 resulting in instant disqualification 100 Rie Komiya CLEAR 60.0 seconds left 100 attempts 16 clears Stage 2 Obstacles 85 seconds 1 ring slider version with just one set of struts 2 salmon ladder nobori rungs 3 salmon ladder kudari rungs 4 zig zag climb zig zags 5 backstream now wear goggles making it the real version 6 good-bad path parley can only fail this obstacle by running out of bounds. it is just like the parley but instead, when you get it right you move on to the good path [the easy path and if you get it wrong, instead of going through the trapdoor and into the water. you get forced to go into the bad path hard path by a mechanic sweeper] 7 tackle machine good for 5m wingnut alley bad 4 wingnuts, you swing onto the 1st one using the trampoline then transfer to the 2nd and swing to the 3rd and swing to the 4th and swing yourself onto the platform 8 swing ladder good the playground monkey bars slider drop bad the drop of doom 9 swing surfer 10 spinball wizard handles 11 wall flip 120k 140k and jump over a wall Competitors 9 Masashi Hioki CLEAR 6.0 seconds left. attempted good path 12 Jesse Labreck 1. ring slider. cleared the struts but fell straight after them 36 Mika Watanabe 1. ring slider 39 Kyra Gracie 2. salmon ladder nobori. 4th rung 42 Katsuhide Torisawa CLEAR 21.6 seconds left. attempted good path 45 Deng Wei 1. ring slider 46 Ragivaru Anastase 1. ring slider. cleared the struts but skimmed the water right at the end of the obstacle 58 Leszek Blanik 1. ring slider. cleared the struts but skimmed the water with his arm right at the end of the obstacle 61 Chao Feng CLEAR 30.6 seconds left. attempted good path 62 Im Mih Jyon 4. zig zag climb. failed right at the start of the 3rd zig zag 84 Shi Liliang 1. ring slider. cleared the struts but fell straight after them 89 AYA 1. ring slider. cleared the struts but fell straight after them 90 Yuumi Seimiya 3. salmon ladder kudari. cleared all the rungs but pulled the bar off the final rung and fell into the water. had 2 attempts at landing on the platform after the ring slider 91 Sayaka Asami 1. ring slider. cleared the struts but skimmed the water with her arm right at the end 96 Maho Tanaka 1. ring slider. cleared the struts but skimmed the water with her arm right at the end 100 Rie Komiya 1. ring slider. cleared the struts but skimmed the water with her arm right at the end. she rushed the 1st part of the obstacle and she lost focus after that 16 attempts 3 clears Stage 3 Obstacles 200 seconds 1 peg jump pegs 2 flying bar cradles. goes straight to the gravity break 3 gravity break tracks 4 domino hill dominoes 8 blue 12 green 12 yellow 8 red 5 the angled wall vertical sections 6 jumping bars bars. goes straight to the floating tile hang 7 floating tile hang just like the floating tiles with that same dont touch the support structure rule but instead of running over the tiles, you are hanging with your fingertips over them and if you pull yourself up and run over them you are disqualified for that too. goes straight to the spider flip 8 spider flip 9 magic wall has a safety mat at the bottom for safety reasons just in case somebody falls off and loses grip Competitors 9 Masashi Hioki 1. peg jump. lost balance and failed on 2nd peg 42 Katsuhide Torisawa 5. the angled wall. failed on 1st vertical section 61 Chao Feng 1. peg jump. lost balance and failed on 2nd peg 3 attempts 0 clears Stage 4/Final Stage Tower Height:100m Obstacles 30 seconds 1 spider walk [40m 2 net hill 40m 3 rope climb 20m Competitors Stage Not Attempted Best Performance: Katsuhide Torisawa Category:Ninja Warrior